The Courier's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: As you can see, this is about Female Courier Six having a daughter with Manny Vargas after dealing with the Legion and the fight over Hoover Dam. Her name is Hannah Harding, so this is all my own idea. Have suggestions? Please let me know in either comments, reviews or private messages. Read and review, if you would. First Fallout story. May change from T to M. Might not, depends.
1. Chapter 1

_Manny knew that he had gotten the Courier pregnant when they married after Hoover Dam was saved by the NCR soldiers she sided with. And Hannah knew that she was about two months along when Doc Mitchell told her about the pregnacny when she visited GoodSprings for supplies for Novac._

_The two married and returned home to Novac for the next five months, ever since becoming pregnant in April. That December, Hannah gave birth to a daughter she and Manny named Mercy Ann Vargas. But, Hannah knew something was wrong when the bleeding didn't stop._

_And, so now, left with his infant daughter to raise alone, Manny returned to the NCR and reapplied as a sniper for them during the day, leaving her close by when he was working because he felt like it was the best that he could do until she turns eight years old in the next eight years or so._


	2. Chapter 2

_When Mercy turned eight years old, she was content to let it go when she became really really sick, with Scarlett Fever. And Manny was off on a mission when he heard about it. He was worried through out the resupply mission for Camp Mcarren when they finally had gotten back._

_She lost her eye sight to the fever, but she's still alive. She gave her father a full hearted smile as the doctor told him what happened. "She was doing some work around the office a few days ago when she got really sick Manny. I knew it was scarlett fever, but was surprised that she pulled through it alright. She's stubborn, that one."_

_That night, she was sleeping in her cot when she felt her father's arms around her and she put her arms around his neck saying, "It's alright Papa, I was fighting when the fever settled in my eyes, but at least, you'll have to put up with me for the next several years."_

_He smiled as he answered his daughter. "You're right baby girl, I do have to put up with you for the next several years, as long as you don't try to get into trouble too often agreed?"_

_She nodded and they both fell asleep together . The next morning, Mercy began working with the doctor doing little things, like getting various medical clipboards for him and other items done for him. Because while she's doing so, she's also learning how to become a medic for an NCR squad one day, and who knows, she may even learn how to shoot properly too._


	3. Chapter 3

In twelve years, Mercy turned eighteen and her father, 41. She was given even more medical knowledge as she grew older.

Eventually, she opted to work with Doc Mitchell in Good Springs for a spell before deciding what she truly wanted to do as an RN. She had also gotten the various augmentations other wasteland doctors had as she earned the caps for them.

After working in Good Springs, she returned home to Camp Mcarron as a nurse and worked with Bitterroot's squad as a medic out in the field.

Settling in was easy work, for she could out shoot anyone with her throwing knives with ease. The others were accepting of her because she grew with them and on the base too. Mercy has always kept everyone laughing at her antics and watching her while she grew up into a fine young woman who often fights like the devil is on her ass.

One day, Mercy was with Captain Bitterroot when they had gotten to the old Sassperella factory, both injured with such minor injuries that she managed to clean them and got them bound up easily. She has felt an attraction between them ever since she took to being the field medic of the squad during various jobs both inside and outside of New Vegas.

And so has he. They kept it friendly ever since they were children together. They grew up, each without both parents. Him, by his mother, Leann Rose Marie. And her, by her father, Manny Vargas. And her medical knowledge continues to grow with her squad's help along with the doctor's aide as well back at Camp MCarron too, along with Doc Mitchell in Good Springs, and she's one hell of a midwife for the women who have been close to giving birth.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Mercy asked if she could open her own clinic in Novac, because that's where her parents first met over eighteen years ago and how Hannah recruited Boone as a companion, and dealt with Bitter Springs together.

Sergeant Dharti agreed to let her go home and open it when Bitteroot opted to tag along with her. She agreed to have him along on the trip. But along the way there, they had heard a distress call coming from Black Mountain, home to the Super Mutants and Nightkin as well.

Once there, they had some help dealing with a rogue Nightkin named Murray who wanted Hannah there for some odd reason, and they have also dealt a serious blow to the Legion, but they haven't left the area yet so, they got to Nipton that night and decided to spend the night there before moving on in the morning.

Once inside one of the abandoned houses there in Nipton, they settled down in front an old fashioned fireplace with a fire built in it just for the night. the young medic felt a heart wrenching feeling deep in her gut that when they got to Novac the next day, there would be only a fucking ghost town. When it had gotten hit by the Legion, who were coming through.

Bitterroot noticed her silence and asked her, "Isn't it a good to be able to open up your own clinic Mercy? And what's wrong?" She sighed as she shifted her position as she answered him, "Yes it is a good thing Bitterroot, but I've been having this heart wrenching gut feeling all day today that we'll only find a ghost town tomorrow. Now, I haven't ever been to Novac before now, and yet, I feel like I've been there my whole life through the stories papa would tell me about it. And of my mother as well."

He knew that her mother was a tender spot of contention with her so he let her open up about it when she was good and ready to do so... and on her terms. And yet, that night, he placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him while she slept through the night, not wanting her to worry about anything.

But the feeling was right when the two arrived at Novac, it just a fucking ghost town. As if it was abandoned overnight when No-Bark appeared. She got him as he fell to his knees and he told them what had happened. It was the Legion alright, only thing was that they were being led by a far worse general than Casear ever was. Her name was Sonya Culta Noria, the daughter of Vulpies Inculta, who tried to intice the Courier to work with the Legion on more than just one occasion.

They knew they were too late to save everyone when Boone arrived shortly there after, and with Sarah in tow, the young woman getting to Mercy and helping her to her feet. No-Bark knew that he wouldn't survive with them, so he asked if someone could put him out of his misery and Mercy obliged him by slitting his throat, and they buried him six feet under so that the local wildlife couldn't get to his body as it decayed. Boone, and Sarah opted to get to Goodsprings and Mercy gave them accurate directions to it, go towards Nipton, past Camp Charlie and head towards the high hills and Goodsprings is there.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mercy knew that she had to send word back to Camp MCarran about Novac's destruction and about the damned Legion being there to kill off all the residents too. Bitterroot tried to convince Boone to join them if he wished, and he answered him with honesty. _

_"No thanks, I know Mercy's Manny's daughter by way of the Courier, but I also promised to keep her out of here at first sight, knowing what'll happen, or what the Legion will do to her if they found out who she was, all things considered. If anything, I'll be training some new snipers and spotters for Camp Mcarran once I head out that way, till then, watch your asses out there. And be wary of those who are Legion."_

_They agreed on staying in Novac for the night, so they picked rooms that were on the same floor together. But Mercy felt like she didn't want to spend the night alone, and neither did Bitterroot._

_So, she knocked on the door and asked him, "Would it be alright if I spent the night with you?" And he agreed to it. She told him some more of her family history. "My mother's maiden name was Harding, but she was sired by Vulpes Inculta's father, so they were half siblings until she was shot in the head by Benny. But she regained her memories one by one and she refused to join the Legion, instead she joined the NCR as a ranger and she did well until my parents married and had me."_

_She went silent for several moments before continuing, "I never really knew who my mother was until now. And if Vulpes knows who I am by now, he must've also told Casear about me as well. I shudder at what might happen between now and the time when I have to fight him."_

_Bitterroot understood this truth all too well and figured it would be wise to tell her a bit of his family history. "Mercy, I'm sure you, of all people know that my mother raised me herself after killing my dad in self defense. She found him abusing me when I was about ten or so, and she used the 9 mm handgun he kept on the dresser to kill him. One round, right between the eyes. So, my mother and I went to camp Mcarran to work. And well, that's how I opted to join the NCR when I turned eighteen."_

_She smiled but then, cocked her head to one side as if she heard something. He asked her. "Mercy, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
And she answered saying. "Nothing's really wrong Bitterroot, I'm sorry that your father abused you when you were younger. I can't even think of the pain and the hell that he put your mother through just because of that."_

_Bitterroot gently took her hands in his and said. "Mercy, you're the only other person who knows what happened to me besides Mama, and Sergeant Dharti. Besides, I think we should send a courier pigeon back to Mcarran in the morning anyway."_

_And she whole heartedly agreed with his plan and they settled down for the night._


	6. Chapter 6

Mercy knew that she had to let Bitteroot pick what information he had deemed was worthwhile to share with her. And she didn't really press him for details either about his past, because she is learning more about hers as well.

As each day dawns anew, the two are becoming fast friends as they help each other learn more about their pasts, and they arrived at Primm, and they agreed to help get some more able bodied men to Lieunetent Hayes from Camp Alpha up north from the town. Once they did that, the NCR included Primm in it's protection from the Powder Gangers.

That night, the two opted to get as far as they could go before setting up camp. Which they did after clearing out some Viper gang members at the Nipton rest stop and well, they returned to Nipton for the night. Before heading back to Camp McCarran near New Vegas. Because the clinic idea Mercy had was a bust all the way around for her.

The young sniper felt like he owed her the rest of the story of how he ended up being raised by his mother as a single parent. "Mercy, my parents never really talked to each other much, save when it was time to get ready to work and shit like that, he often beat my mother and I was far too young to stop him from doing it. And she always told the doctors that she saw that she fell while dealing with some books and hit the table or something like that. But they never truly bought it until one day I came in with an arm fracture that caused it to be completely out of shape for months. My father was also the town drunk and when he had gotten pissed over something, he would break a bone or two. But by then, they knew that something had to happen, and soon it finally came to light that he was raping me because I was just a scared 10 year old kid who needed to be taught a lesson, and my mother had finally had enough of it and killed him. Now, though even though the bastard's long since has been dead, I've never truly felt like the man that I wanted to be when I joined the NCR as a sniper. But until you came along, I guess, I never have even felt what true love is."

She felt her tears beginning to fall as she said. "Bitterroot, the hell that you and your mother went through, no one else should have to be forced to go through as well. That's the main reason why I wanted to open up a clinic, to make a safe place where beaten mothers, children who have lost their innocence, and young women who were forced upon and became pregnant, they all would have a person to talk to about what had happened to them. And even though your father was an evil man, he made you into a better man than he was going to end up being my love, because he took everything from you when you were just ten years old,and yet, you grew up knowing that your past does not define the man that you have become since then."

The two shared their first kiss that very night before going to sleep near each other for the night. Both feeling happier than they would have ever thought possible if for not one little fact. Vuples has kept the Legion off of his niece for as long as he could and he knew that had to warn her somehow, without getting himself killed in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eventually, the two returned home to Camp McCarran where Mercy still opened up her clinic, but where she was needed most, and that was too often near the Northern gate to the Strip._

_And Bitterroot has often stayed close to her when there was one hell of a brawl and she was caught in the middle of it one day. She tried to calm the two men waiting for news of their wives after both went into labor and she has told them to remain seated or go do something and she will let them know when their children were born._

_But neither really listened to her until there was a fight and they tried to keep their tempers in check with two members of the Vipers gang had gotten it started. The two were also NCR and they were carrying 9 mm pistols and took care of the problem while she delivered the babies._

_Both mothers and babies were fine as the husbands went back to join them. "Twin brothers who married twin sisters, go figure", muttered Mercy who was cleaning up after the births when Bitterroot stopped by to check up on her since the last trip to Novac a month earlier._

_He asked her about something. "Hey Mercy, how well do you know of the where abouts of the Fort where Casear kept his Legion before they tried to recapture the Dam over eighteen years ago? And if there's anything else in your mother's holo tapes that could also prove useful to us, then it's time to offer it up."_

_The young medic sighed as she rubbed her neck and replied. "As to the holotapes, there's not much information about the Fort's location and the damned Legion either, But she got there from Cottonwood Hill though with a Curser Lacionus I think and yet, she had been given a Mark from Casear himself when Vuples gave it to her. Maybe, I was supposed to have been his daughter maybe, but it didn't really happen like that. And yet, I've often felt like I was being watched as we were out looking for a good place to settle the clinic a month earlier though. Maybe it was Legion scouts or something, I don't know. I feel like I'm just living on a prayer here." _


	8. Chapter 8

Mercy knows that ever since Bitterroot told her what had happened when he was a child, she should try to find out some more about her mother's side of the family. But all she has is tha fact that her mother was Courier Six before she was born. And that her maiden name was Harding.

But, she gave as much information that she had learned from both her mother's journals and from her father as well, and he took it with grace. There was always two songs that her mother loved though and that they were called Rooftops by a group called Lost Prophets and the other was called Lullaby for a stormy night by a woman named Vienna Teng. She recorded them both for her daughter to listen to as a memory and as a first and last gift from her as well.

One day, she was doing some paperwork for the records and listening to rooftops when Bitterroot hummed along with it. She smiled and asked, "So, you like this song huh? Mama recorded this one and another one for me called lullaby for a stormy night, they were both her personnel favorites before she passed on eighteen years ago. Well, almost nineteen."

She started to sing the first one and slowly gained in strength and courage as she found her voice. With Bitterroot's tenor voice joining hers she they worked on singing it together. And everyone stopping to listen to the two young lovebirds sing together as well. Including Manny and Bitterroot's mother.

"When our time has come, when our lives are done, will we say we've had our fun?, Will we make our mark this time?, Will we always say we tried?, Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out, standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out, This is all we got now, everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met, I have no regrets, If it all ends now, I'm set, Will we make a mark this time?, Will we also say we tried?, Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out, Standing on the rooftops, Everybody scream your heart out,This is all we got now, Everybody scream your heart out,

Standing on the rooftops, {Wait till the bombs drop}, This is all we got now, {Scream till your heart stops}, Never gonna regret, {Watching every sunset}, We'll listen to your heart beat, {All the love that we found}, Standing on the rooftops, {Wait till the bombs drop}, This is all we got now, {Scream your heart out}, Never gonna regret, {Watching every sunset}, We'll listen to your heart beat, {All the love that we found}, Scream your heart out, Scream your heart out, Scream your heart out, Scream your."

The two were breathless after singing the song through and without even realizing that they drew a crowd while doing it, and his mother smiled as she gave them both a hug with Manny giving his daughter a warm smile as he quietly told her. "He's a fine catch Mercy girl, please let him know that before something bad happens, to either one of you." She said,  
"I will Papa, in fact, I was hoping to do so before we had gotten sent back into the field."

And that night, the two were on patrol when she told Bitterroot how she felt about him. "Bitterroot, I just wanted you to know that I think of you more than just as a friend, I've been trying to understand my own feelings about-" she was cut off in mid-sentence when he gave her a kiss on the lips. And after the initial shock of it, she leaned into him, deepening the kiss itself. Even as a blush began to tinge her cheeks because of it.

After breaking it off, he said in reply, "I've been wanting to do that for years now Mercy, but I didn't really know if you were the one meant for me or not until tonight. Mama, she's always told me that the good Lord has someone that he's got intended for me and that I'll find her one day. And, well, I guess you're the girl and he has intended for me. I figured that you needed the chance to figure out your feelings on the matter. So, what do you think?"

She smiled and said, "I'll be delighted to have you as my boyfriend my love, because that's what Papa also has told me. That the good Lord will lead me to the man that he wants me to marry, and all in His own time too. Never ours, but His alone."


	9. Chapter 9

_A few days after singing rooftops together and declaring that they were falling in love, the two were always never far apart as companions and young lovers were aught to do when the Legion opted to attack one of the smaller ranger camps to the north of New Vegas. _

_And, well, the small group that was sent out consisted of Mercy, Bitterroot, and Manny. They got to where the attack happened and the sole survivor that they had found was a young girl protecting her little brother. The men went to look for others, but they couldn't find anyone else. Save for the young children, and Mercy managed to bring them out of hiding with some ease and the promise of a hot meal as well._

_They opted to spend the night there when the girl told her their names. "I'm Rosie, and this is my brother Luke. We've been here ever since the Legion came three days ago and we didn't dare leave in case there were more mean men outside waiting for us, to take us to the Fort."_

_Mercy smiled at the bravery the girl showed as she answered,"And that's a good thing that you didn't come out Rosie, you or Luke. Because that meant that you have a protective instinct which is good." When Luke crawled into the young medic's lap and began to cry. She start rocking him with her voice lifting in song._

_"Little child, Be not afraid, The rain pounds harsh against the glass, Like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger, I'm here tonight, Little child, Be not afraid, Though thunder explodes and lighting flash, Illuminates your tear stained face, I'm here tonight, _

_And someday you'll know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning, Little child, Be not afraid, The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, And it's candlelight beams, Still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight,_

_Well, now I am grown, And these days have shown, Rain's a part of how life goes, But it's dark and it's late, So, I'll hold you and wait, Till your frightened eyes do close, And I hope that you know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the Morning, Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning, But I'll still be here in the morning."_

_Luke nestled down in her arms and fell asleep while Rose leaned against her father's side when he started humming any old Rod Stewart tune to himself and broke into song. She asked him, "Papa, what is the song you're humming? It sounds like something I've heard before." Than she knew what it was, Forever young._

_"May the good Lord be with you, Down every road you roam, And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home, And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true, And do unto others , As you'd have done to you,_

_Be courageous and be brave, And in my heart you'll always stay, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, May good fortune be with you, May your guiding light be strong, Build a stairway to heaven, With a prince or a vagabond,_

_And may you never love in vain, And in my heart you'll always remain, Forever young, forever young, Forever young, forever young, Forever Young, Forever young,_

_And when you finally fly away, I'll be hoping that I served you well, For all the wisdom of a lifetime, No one can ever tell, But whatever road you choose, I'm right behind you, Win or lose, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, Forever young, For, Forever young, Forever young."_

_"Very well done," came voice from the darkness and Mercy asked, "Are you Vuples Inculta? Because if you are, i want you where we can see you. If you don't mind too fully much."_

_The legionary was mildly amused at how well she knew her family tree as well as her mother's history with the Legion before refusing to work with them to overthrow the NCR at the last battle of Hoover Dam over nineteen years prior to her birth that December._

_He answered his niece's question by stating rather simply. "Yes, I'm Vulpes Inculta, and no, I don't mean anyone here any harm, at least not until there's some untoward signs of problems on your side my dear girl. Now, down to business. no one knows how you are really Mercy. And for now, that's a good thing, let's keep Hannah's legend alive a little while longer before the fort is taken by the NCR." _

_They talked long into the night and departed ways early the next morning, leaving nothing but ash and bodies where the Ranger camp once stood, as an eerie reminder of those brave soldiers who fought and died defending that area from slavers, raiders, fiends and the damned Legion as well._


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Hilden at Camp McCarran had always wanted the information about plant life from Vault 22 and Mercy had gotten pulled into it by with him. His assisstant knew of Keely and asked her to please look for her and she agreed.

Mercy was muttering under her breath while she collected what she needed before asking Sergeant Dharti permission if she went to go to Vault 22 when Bitterroot beat her to it of course. They took the chance to go through the vault after killing off giant mantisis and crazy ass plant humanoids who attacked them without much remorse at the time.

They even managed to find Keely after all that hellish nightmare and she agreed to help make some gas explode on the fifth level where she had some leaks made in readiness of the time when someone chose to help her with getting it blown sky high. Bitterroot was about to protest when she calmed him saying, "I'll be back before you know it love" as she stood on tip toe and kissed him.

He muttered, "You be careful Mercy, I don't want to carry you home in a body bag anymore than having to tell your father how you died in pursuit of fucking knowledge about this shit."

She scampered to the elevatier and had gotten down to the fifth floor and she found a room where she could shoot the gas that was leaking and also keep herself alive while trying to do it and pull it off for Keely. Meanwhile, the ghoul asked him, "How did the two of you get together? I knew her father for a while before Hilden sent me here with countless other mercs too. But still, it seems odd that a blind medic would volunteer for this kind of job."

Bitterroot asked her,"How did you know she was a blind medic Keely? And, well, we've grown up together ever since we were children at Camp McCarran. And well, the bastard asked her about about coming here, no that's bullshit. He managed to get her to agree to come here for some fucking data that was here and all Jane wanted her to do was to go and find you. So, that's why we came here, was to only find you and destroy the data about this shithole. If you'll pardon my langauge here."

The ghoul laughed as she agreed and went to keeping an eye on the montiers when Mercy arrived back in the room, looking the worse for wear because of some second degree burns on her body. Along her arms, ribs, and her back and shoulders too. She smiled weakly before saying, "Keely, the job's done. It was fucking crazy because I had to kill off some spore carriers and one beat my ribs to the point where they cracked I think. And I had gotten the burns from the blast as the grenade went off, but at least, it's done now."

Bitterrot went to help tend to her wounds while Keely helped them get the data destroyed once and for all. And the three left together and headed back to Camp McCarran to inform the good doctor of the story behind the vault's destruction. Once there, she went to get some clean clothes and to get some salve made for her burns to help get them to fully heal without getting some massive scarring left behind when her ribs began aching again.

Her father asked her. "How are you feeling baby girl? And how the hell did you get burned and beaten nearly to death?" And she answered saying, "Well, Papa, Bitterroot and I were sent to Vault 22 to deal with getting some half crazy assed data for the doctor here for some sort of fucked up research and well, Jane asked me to keep an eye out for Keely. Which we did find by the way. And well, she knew that we had to destroy both the data and all relating items to the entire fucking vault. So, I opted to make some gas that she had leaking into the fifth floor explode when he told me to be careful, and I agreed. The cracked ribs are from a spore carrier brute before I finally had gotten it killed off and as for the burns, well they came from when I made the gas go boom and took refuge in a side room for protection."

And after that, she settled in for aiding Jane with their various patients as the former doctor was sent off to the northwest California state because he was crazier than anyone else thought of it of course.


	11. Chapter 11

_The love is still growing between Bitterroot and Mercy. And their friends and families are happy for them both. Still, it's a pain in the ass to find some time to do something together other then patrolling and dealing with some Fiends who are acting up again. But, then again, that's life living out in the Mojave.  
_

_Everyone has their own brand of crazy, even NCR soldiers have to have a warped sense of humor to liven up the camp from time to time, and even do wrestling matches on the rare down time that they were allowed to have to do whatever helps them blow off steam and get to better know who'll be at their backs if the Legion decides to attack the Dam again. _

_But everyone is doubting that it'll happen after their huge defeat over nineteen years earlier by the Courier and her companions who helped her with it of course. And Mercy is proud of her mother for being strong, loyal, filled with compassion, honest and yet, she also remained independant of those who wanted her to forever join their factions and she opted to remain true to the NCR because of her husband, Manny Vargas._

_One brisk evening, Mercy had some time off from the clinic to take a walk when she heard some faint screams coming from beyond the gate to Camp McCarran, and so she asked the sniper who was screaming bloody murder when he responded saying, "To be honest Ma'am, it's some Legion idiot wanting to get in, but I'm not sure if she is to be trusted at this point."_

_Mercy asked him, "Well, can you please let her in? So that I could see to her wounds? Because if not, then I'll get my doctor's bag and tend her outside the camp." And the sniper agreed to the latter and she tended to the Legionary who gave her a message from her father, Vulpes Inculta, saying that there will be a raiding party near Nellis Air Force Base and that they will try and kill off the Boomers if they haven't been told by daybreak._

_They sent a fast flying bird to Nellis to warn them of the impending attack and the Boomers were ready for the Legion of course, and by daybreak too. She sighed and said to herself. "Damn, girl you need to be careful of whom you give your aide to, even if it's family or anyone else. Because there's always a threat that you could be caught by the Fiends and held for ransom by the Legion, in exchange for whatever chems they want so badly."_

_Bitterroot laughed a bit before asking her, "Talking with yourself again love? It's always amusing to watch you try and win an argument with yourself, even if it's bad advice from time to time."_

_She smiled as she answered saying, "Yes, I was just telling myself to be wary of whom I give my services to is all Bitterroot. And yet, I can't help but feel dread creeping into my heart because the Legion might try and do something about the Dam again. Please tell me I'm not going crazy over this?"_

_He knew that it was rare that her feelings were ever proven wrong over things and he replied. "No Mercy, my love. You're not going crazy over this. Your gut feelings have saved almost everyone here time and time again. Even when those three fucking Fiends with bounties on their heads over nineteen years ago had kids and someone else placed bounties on their heads because they were fucking with caravans and everyone who would go through the building where the sasserpilla factory is still standing. Oh, and by the way love, you and I, have a small excursion planned for the factory later today, At about 3:00 or so."_

_She nodded and was ready by the time that they were headed out to the factory. There was no known Fiends within the area when they arrived and Bitterroot ushered her into the factory knowing that this might be how they become closer as lovers and yet, she knew that something was off in her heart. But trusted her love with all of her heart and soul. _


	12. Chapter 12

Mercy had a rare chance to take walk while off duty from the clinic when she heard faint screams. She asked the sniper who was screaming bloody murder. "Marcus, who's yowling like a cat being drowned? Because if there's someone who needs medical attention, then I guess I'll get my doctor's bag. And after sending a pigeon to Nellis about an attack from the legion, I need to relax a bit."

He replied. "To be honest with you Ma'am, it's just some legion idiot wanting to speak with you." She nodded and said. "Thank you Marcus," who than nodded and she talked with her for several moments. And learned of the attack on Nellis and she told her the truth. "We found out about the attack you sorry bitch before anyone else knew about it and sent a pigeon to Nellis Air Force base to warn them of it. And they beat the bastards back to the Colorado River. So you better get on back and tell them what I had just told you alright?"

The legionary nodded and said, "Right, uh I'll just be going then. Be safe out there in the Mojave Desert Ma'am." And promptly left the area without further problems of any kind. And after sending the pigeon after learning of it, the Boomers sent their fast flying bird back home saying that they had won the fight against the bastards who dared to attack them by daybreak.

Mercy muttered under her breath saying," Damn girl, you better watch with whom you give your services to. Because you don;t even know if it's some dumbass Fiends who would have you wanted as a ransom to the Legion for whatever the fucking chems that they have wanted."

When she heard Bitteroot laughing before he asked her. "So, Mercy, are you talking to yourself again? It's always amusing watching you try and win an argument with yourself. Oh,and by the way, we're going to the old bottling factory where they dealt with the sassperilla bottles and all that shit, just to clear the damned thing out at about 3:00 this afternoon. Love, what's wrong?"

Mercy sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck before asking." Am I really crazy Bitterroot? I mean, I know that the legion might be trying for the Dam again, but I'm truly doubting that they would, not long after their defeat at my mother's hands over nineteen years ago."

He smiled as he answered her question. "Mercy, you sure as hell are NOT fucking crazy about the whole thing with the Legion, even with that bastard Vulpes holding them back from trying to retake the Dam, we'll stop them once again if it should happen."

And, well, they had gotten through the hell of the factory when they just opted to get right down to fucking business and they cleared the whole damned place out with quite a bit of ease. They settled down for the night when bells went off in his head. And he also knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with until death took him when it was time of course.

When she leaned into him and asked quietly. "Why are we really here? Is it because you might want to get me on my back? But, if not Bitterroot, than we'll take it nice and slow and easy. And well, I'll follow where you lead. And not because of what your father did to you either."

He had often given her plenty of chances to leave their young and budding relationship but she never truly did. He stated fiercely. "That son of a bitch wanted me to become gay when he was fucking me when I was young, but I didn't. Mama raised me right and when she first saw you Mercy, the day we had first met as children. And well, she knew that you would be the one to bring me out of my shell and let me work at it on my own but you always had let me know that you were there when I needed you the most."

Mercy nodded in understanding as she removed first her beret, and then her over armor. Because she was starting to get warm when he kissed her with love and passion thrown into it. And so, they both fully stripped to do the deed. Ever since they were beginning to step out together just over a year ago. And with God as their witness, they shifted together until his seed flood her womb and she became pregnant because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mercy knew that she was pregnant with Bitterroot's child when her courses didn't hit her for over the past five months. But still, she worries about the damned Legion._

_And yet, one of her hunches were right. The Fiends had captured her for chems from the Legion. But, when she was delivered to Cottonwood Cove, she met her Aunt Sierra there because she was a freed slave with whom Vulpes gave his heart to and she had the young woman released from her bonds.  
_

_She asked," Who's child are you bearing my dear? And I hope that he will make you happy for the rest of your life. Now, come, let's get you to the Hill for some much needed fresh clothes, a bath and some food darling."_

_On the way there, she told her aunt everything that she had told her father when she was told that she was pregnant. And she also had told Bittterroot and he was happier than he ever was long before they felt the same attractions to each other since becoming fast friends as children. They sent a pigeon to the camp telling them where she was at the moment and that she's safe... for now anyway._

_Bitterroot began to nearly lose his temper when he had gotten control of it and asked, "So, why in the living nine hells would Fiends capture Mercy? Maybe, it's because of the fact that she's pregnant with my child right now and they figured that the damned legion would be able to use her. Thing is, there was a fresh treaty made between Vulpes and his half sister, the Courier before she died nineteen years ago. Stating that the Legion wouldn't harass the NCR and leave the Dam alone. So, what the hell are they thinking of? I mean, they've also ablioshed slavery too. So she'd be a freed woman once there, and her aunt and uncle would also keep an eye on her too. We hope."_

_The Great Khans also knew that they had a hand in keeping Mercy alive too. Because they knew the Courier before she found her half brother and became a worker for the Nashes as a courier. And yet, the fact that one of their own was from Red Canyon and living while working for the NCR was surprising. Bitteroot's mother was once a Great Khan, but at least she knows of her history and raised her son outside of the Great Khans but maintained a heathly relationship with them back home in the canyon of course._

_As she was taken to the Fort, she knew that at least she wouldn't have to worry about being raped at all by the men there. and eventually, she will head to Flagstaff and finally, home to Camp Mcarran when it's time of course. So for the next month or two, Mercy was moved around because there was someone who wanted her dead because of who her mother was. And that someone was an assassin named Meria. And she has hated her half sister ever since her mother married Manny Vargas._


	14. Chapter 14

Mercy knows that life marches on for everyone. And, well, she's starting to wear smock dresses due to the fact that she's starting to show off the fact that she's most assuredly pregnant at about eight months along. But she still doesn't know if it's going to be a boy or girl.

And yet, they both will be content with either one once she and Bitterroot get married. However, she has to get home to Camp McCarran from Flagstaff within the month, otherwise, she'll end up giving birth to her first child without Bitterroot and her family around her.

"Life is often hard darling. But we must remain strong until we are reunited with our loved ones. But, there's something that you must know Mercy." said Vulpes one day. "There's an assassin named Meria who has put out a bounty on your head for taking her mother away from her. However, she is also your half-sister by way of another man named Big Sal. One of the Omertas in New Vegas. And working at Gomorrah for whomever can afford her services. We've also warned your family about her. And your young man, well, let's just say he has a chance of killing her once she knows that you are dead. For we have been keeping you just out of her reach for the past few months until she's dead."

Mercy nodded and asked. "Why would she want me dead? What have I done to her? I mean, sure mama died when I was born. But, that's all that had happened when she started planning to kill me off. I've often heard of her through the grapevine of sorts, and, well, she scares me to death. Not of who she is mind you, just that she has no reason to hate me enough to want to have me killed off. But, thank you for protecting me till she's dead Uncle mine."

And a fast flying pigeon was sent to Flagstaff the following day saying that the assassin was wounded within Legion lands and that they had every right to just up and finish her off, and Mercy agreed to it of course.

The young woman shifted her weight a bit as the baby began kicking her abdomen relentlessly and she sighed as she began to sing a was also another old favorite of her mother's. Of course, it was a song of Celtic origin called The Mummer's Dance by some woman named Loreena Mckennitt. And when she raised her voice in song, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

"When the springtime of the year/ When the trees are crowned with leaves/When the ash and oak/And the birch and yew/Are dressed in ribbons fair/ When owls call the breathless moon/In the blue veil of the night/The shadows of the trees appear/Amidst the lantern light/ we've been rambling all the night/And some time of this day/ Now returning back again/We bring a garland gay/ Who will go down to the shady groves/ And a ribbon on those sheltering arms/In the springtime of the year/The songs of the birds seem to fill the eood/That when the fiddler plays/All their voices can be heard/ Long past their woodland days/We've been rambling all the night/ And sometime of this day/ Now returning back again/ We bring a garland gay/ And so they linked their hands and danced/ Round in circles and in rows/ And so the journey of the night descends/ When all the shades are gone/ A garland gay we bring you here/ And at your door we stand/ It's a sprout well budded out/The work of our Lord's hand/ We've been rambling all the night/ And some time of this day/ Now returning back again/ We bring a garland gay/We've ben rambling all the night/And some time of this day/Now returning back again/We bring a garland gay."

She received hearty felt applause at the end of her song and as she began to blush she heard her father's voice calling to her. she embraced her father as he got to her side and asked her." How are you feeling baby girl?"

She smiled as she answered."Papa, I'm doing fine. I'm just a little bit larger on account of the fact that I'm eight months pregnant. And well, now that the assassin will be dealt with, let's go home."

There was a sudden shot as a sniper rifle was fired right at the young medic, but it didn't even hit her on account that it was used by her fiance on the bitch's ass to finally get rid of her for good. Her aunt, however, opted to go with her niece because she was a well trained midwife and she knows that she might be giving birth to the child long before getting back home to Camp McCarran.


	15. Chapter 15

_Mercy has often wondered what was worth living and caring for. But, now she knows that it's her family and the others living in Camp McCarran. And as shown, she is quite capable of dealing with the various injuries that her family has gotten over fighting the damned Fiends and the Legion. Well, any who were still loyal to the old Casear of course.  
_

_The others are now loyal to her uncle and well, they help find the camps and tell the Rangers were they are. And many have opted to defect to the NCR as head scouts or as hand to hand trainers._

_Mercy is thankful for those have watched over her for the past two months or so before she went into labor once back home. and, well, it took several hours until she delivered two healthy baby girls they named Hannah, after her mother and the other Carly. after a childhood friend of hers. Bitterroot smiled as they both cried tears of joy over their new born daughters.  
_

_and the wedding plans were started to be worked on once there and it started picking up speed. And the day that the wedding was placed to be on had dawned bright and clear and Mercy was happy for it when Manny handed her her mother's wedding gown and said. "I'm sure your mother would have loved to have had the chance to have seen you wear this Mercy girl." _

_She smiled and replied. "And to be honest papa, I wish mama was here. But I know that she's watching over us all from Heaven or where ever our souls go after death." And she slipped into the dress and it fit her like a glove even after she has given birth to twin daughters, who within their own time, will become heart breakers after their mother and grandmother._

_Her mother's companions were invited and well, she's blushing madly as Boone told her how she looked just like her mother. The music was started while Bitterroot shifted his weight from foot to foot when he saw Mercy dressed up like a doll and she was escorted down the aisle by her father and her godfather on either side of her._

_Arcade was doing the ceremony as a favor to Hannah, who had over nineteen years, ago had asked him to do so if he could and he agreed. The two exchanged their vows when Arcade asked the groom, "Bitterroot, do you have the ring?" And the 23 year old soldier nodded as he replied. "I do have it. It was once my mother's. And now, well she figured it was time to pass it on." And slipped his mother's wedding ring onto his wife left ring finger as Arcade told him. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_And the two kissed each other with love and trust. When Hannah and Carly started whimpering for some attention and Mercy sighed as she said. "I suppose that duty calls," as she went to the babies and started breastfeeding first the one and then the other as they settled into the gathering after the wedding had happened._

_Once back inside the airplane terminal, everyone was milling about as she shifted Carly around a bit as she and Bitterroot, who was holding Hannah at the time, were the centers of attention for over the next several hours when they were finally rescued by her father and her mother's companions for a smaller gathering inside a tent. Sarah smiled as she said. "It's good to see that you two had finally gotten married after everything that's had happened and all without the shit hitting the fan too. Well done you two, well done."_

_Mercy nodded in answer as Hannah started to cry a bit and she gave Carly yo her father as she took her and cradled the babe close to her heart and quietly began singing a gentle lullaby. "Hush little one, be not afraid/I'll be here for you/ For as long as you and Carly will need me and papa/Sometime, further on down the road/ You'll both love and hate how we try and guide the two of you/ Down the right path/ But also within time/ you and Carly will know that we do this out of love for you both are our daughters/ And we will always be there until it's time for you two to stand tall/ And it's for us to let both of you go/ But until then, just know this/ We'll be there when you and your sister need us until the end of time." _

_Both Carly and Hannah quieted down and both fell asleep as they were put into their joint crib for a much needed nap. And well, Mercy hasn't had a chance to drink on account of the fact that she's not old enough for it yet and she's also breastfeeding her twin daughters too. And she is now a wife and mother who now has the chance to live a dream that she's been having for over the past five years, a clinic in Novac for those who have opted to rebuild it and occupy the town as traders and farmers._


	16. Chapter 16

"Of course, that was over 75 years ago," murmured Nan, who could still remember whom she married and on what day. Along with her father's name, and her mother's name as well.

And she smiled at her great granddaughter, Melanie who had asked her about it. Hannah and Carly both shared a knowing look between themselves because they remembered asking their mother the same set of questions when they were children growing up in Camp McCarran and finding husbands for themselves at the NCR Embassy in New Vegas. and having kids of their own, who also grew and had children of their own as well.

Melanie had asked her. "Nanna, why did you choose to become a medic? I mean, what does a medic do?" She sighed and answered in reply. "My dear, it's in my blood as much as being a member of the NCR my dearest heart,of course, so was being raised here at Camp McCarran has had something to do with it. I just had the knack for it I guess." Nan continued, more or less to herself. Carly gave her mother a hand up onto her feet and asked,"Mama, are you ready to see Papa? Jane says he doesn't have much longer." She nodded as she extended a hand to her great grand-daughter, Melanie. Once at the clinic, everyone else in the family had already said their goodbyes, save for Mercy.

She gently took Bitterroot's hand in hers and said."It's going to be alright my love. I'll be fine until the Good Lord calls me home. And that might be sooner or later then we think, but, for now, know that I love you and so does the rest of the family. Be in peace."

And later on that day, he breathed his last and they buried him near Camp McCarran with Mercy humming Amazing Grace to herself. After the burial she explained what being a medic meant to her great granddaughter Melanie. "Melanie, my girl. Being a medic is a choice that people make for themselves, because it's connected to being within the medical field. But there are those who do have the knack for it because of who their parents are. And I'm proud of the fact that it was such a fun project for me to do I guess."

And well, with a love like the one shared by Bitterroot and Mercy, it wasn't really long before she started having heart problems and well, one night, she had died peacefully in her sleep only about five months later. Because of her love for her husband being so strong that on one has ever known any other young couple ever having a love like theirs. and she was buried with the same amount of respect as a member of the NCR with the same thing as her husband and father. And well, the locket and dog tags went to her two great granddaughters, Melanie and Tessa. Melanie went with wearing her great grandmother's locket while her twin sister, Tessa went with her great grandmother's dog tags to wear until it's time to pass them on with their family's history as memebers of the NCR.


	17. Chapter 17

When mama died, it wasn't long after daddy died anyway, but they saw to it that had had walked my sister and I down the aisle at each of our weddings. Who am I? I'm one of Mercy's great grand daughters, Tessa Verner.

I've gathered all of this information from both my mother, Carly and from my aunt Hannah as well, concerning Nana and Grand daddy as well as my great-great grandparents, Hannah Harding and her husband, Manny Vargas. Along with her aunt and uncle, Vulpes and Sierra.

Mama was always closer with my great grandfather then she was with Nana but she has often told me it was alright because I'm closer with daddy more then I am with mama.

But, as this will soon be added to the family histories, I'll never forget the lessons taught to us throughout the years from Nana about being medics and everything else.

This is Tessa Moran Verner signing off for good. And may the good lord guide and guard those who will read and review and add to this history of ours throughout the ages as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Melanie was looking into her family's archives when she read something interesting to her at the moment and she shared it with her sister and other family members.

It was the courier's personal diaries and she had told of her harrowing journey throughout the whole of the Mojave looking for Benny and finally killing the bastard and hoped that her family through the years will live well and serve with the NCR for whatever they feel is truly their purpose for doing so.

Her twin, Tessa said to her."Melanie, mama, and Nonna have both given us as much information on our family throughout the years, why don't we continue adding to our family archives and encourage our children to do the same so that future generations will know our stories and our history?"

She agreed and they began adding their thoughts, songs, stories and such to the family archives for future generations to read and to add to it as well.


End file.
